


would you run away with me?

by orphan_account



Series: the sun and the princess (oneshots) [3]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, First Date, One-Shot, awful first date, idk how to tag this, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two bad dates turn into the best date ever..





	would you run away with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen while reading this for Atmosphere, or just put her album emotion on shuffle.  
> A little treat for you guys while I work on my multichapter fic.

“...and that’s what I think feminists are doing wrong.” the tall blonde guy across the table from her finished. Taylors' hands were clenched around her wine glass ever since he has interrupted her for the third time and continued talking over her when she made him aware of it. She felt like any moment she was gonna burst and make a scene or go mad from keeping her thoughts to herself. Why on earth did she think “Adam, 33” would be the right guy to go out with? What red flags on his profile had she missed? She sighed and brought her attention back to Adam, who was now critiquing the restaurant's menu as if he was trying to become the next Gordon Ramsey. She looked at her watch. They now had been sat here for 20 minutes. That was enough to say she gave it a try, right? “Hey,” she said, luckily catching a rare second he didn’t speak, “I’ll just go to the bathroom real quick. We can order when I get back.” Taylor could swear he looked annoyed and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and grabbed her purse, before making her way to the oasis of peace and quiet that was the ladies bathroom. She quickly rushed inside, sighing the moment the door closed and leaning against it, closing her eyes, asking herself how long she could reasonably get a break from Mr. Knowitall. 

Her calm only lasted for a short sweet moment, because when she opened her eyes, she made eye contact with another blonde woman, who was standing in the bathroom with her, holding her phone to her ear. The young woman seemed both confused and amused for a second, raising an eyebrow, before turning and speaking into her phone, sounding disappointed and annoyed. “Come on, please, can’t you just stage some emergency or something? It’s terrible.” she pleaded to the person she was calling. “The bathroom, five minutes ago.” After listening for a while, she groaned and hung up. Taylor had noticed what was going on asked “Bad date?” while she leaned against the sinks, setting down her purse.

 

The other blonde looked up, surprised, and replied after quickly catching herself. “Ugh, yeah. My friend set me up with him, but he doesn’t talk. Like, if I didn’t make conversation, we’d sit there in silence. Well, by a conversation I mean monologues with awkward pauses when I’m waiting for him to say something.” She rolled her eyes, leaning against the stall across from Taylor, her body looking almost posed, so flawless were her posture and figure. Taylor chuckled, “I wish my date would shut up for once, he already interrupted me three times in less than half an hour. He tried to mansplain women’s reproductive rights to me because I had mentioned feminism on my profile. Because he clearly knows more about the female body than I do. I mean, how could I know anything, I’m just a woman after all.” “Sounds like we got the two worst sides from the spectrum of annoying men.” The beautiful woman laughed, “I’m Karlie, by the way.” she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Oh, I’m Taylor” she replied, captivated by Karlie’s stare and how easy it was to talk to her. “I wish I would never have to go back out there again. The only thing worse than bailing on a date is bailing on a date after a suspiciously long time in the bathroom.” Karlie said, scrunching up her face. Taylor’s heart skipped a beat at how cute that looked. “I mean, you could blame having to leave on digestive issues?” After maintaining her poker-face for a beat, both of the women burst into laughter. When they got quiet again, Taylor had an idea and felt a rush of courage. “I mean, you don’t have to go back out there again if you don’t want to.” Karlie giggled, “Should I stay in here with you forever? I mean, I’d love to, but I don’t think I have enough granola bars in my purse to survive on.” Taylor laughed, but then acted playfully serious. “Wanna do something kind of crazy?” she said, mischief glinting in her eyes. “Maybe,” Karlie responded, playing hard to get. Taylor walked over to the floor level window and opened it, turning around to the other blonde, extending a hand. “Would you run away with me?” A grin spread over Karlie’s face when she took Taylor’s hand. “Yes.”

Taylor helped her over the ledge out into the lot behind the restaurant, quickly passing her their bags, before taking off her heels to climb out the window. When she pulled her shoes back on besides Karlie, holding her arm for support, the taller girl asked. “So, what now?”   
Taylor looked around and a smile spread across her face when she saw the familiar lights of an In-N-Out down the street. “I haven’t had dinner yet, how about you?” Karlie followed her eyes and mirrored her smile. “I’m always up for food.” she laughed, while they started to walk down the sidewalk, still holding hands. Taylor intertwined their fingers, quickly glancing at Karlie to see if it was okay. The smile on her face that she didn’t think Taylor could see was all the confirmation the shorter girl needed.   
When they had entered the fast-food restaurant and gotten their ridiculous amount of food Karlie slipped into a both and Taylor followed, sitting down on the same side of the table, more aware of their shoulders touching from time to time than she would usually be. After they had eaten for a bit, talking mostly about how good these burgers were, Taylor asked Karlie to pass her some fries. With a cheeky smile, Karlie picked up two french fries with her slender fingers and dipped them into the sauce, before feeding them to Taylor with a flirty look on her face. Taylor was pretty sure she’d stopped breathing for a minute when Karlie wiped some dip off the shorter girls lower lip and licked it off her finger with quick movements. By the time all that was left over from their feast were some empty containers and wrappers and it was time for them to get up, the tension between them was electric. It wasn’t uncomfortable, not in the slightest, but it kept Taylor on her toes, her heart beating faster whenever they brushed hands or locked eyes. When they left the restaurant, neither of them was sure what would happen next. They walked a bit, with no direction in mind, just not wanting to break the spell, a comfortable silence had fallen over them. Still, Taylor was curious and eager to see what would happen. After a few minutes, Karlie stopped them in the dim glow of the street lights. Taylor’s heart was going crazy as the lights cast shadows into their faces that were only inches apart. “You know, I should really thank my friend who set me up,” Karlie whispered, “because this has been the best date ever.” When she leaned forward and finally connected their lips, Taylor closed her eyes, and the dim streetlights were nothing, compared to the sparks behind her eyelids.


End file.
